faithfully_finchel_foreverfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye
Goobye is the 22nd episode of season three. It aired on May 22, 2012. During Kurt's goodbye song, I'll Remember, Finn is sitting behind Rachelandis caressing her back throughout, and singing along. Rachel runs up to Finn and Kurt in the hallways. She found out that the NYADA and PACE results are being sent out, and that the three of them should all share their results together. After their performance of You Get What You Give, with the other graduating students, Rachel and Finn are talking about chairs - Rachel wants comfort, Finn concerns over finances. Finn feels disappointed that Rachel had to compromise on her husband as he feels she's giving off a weird vibe. Rachel assures him - while sitting on his lap - that she is happy to marry Finn, even if that means ugly chairs. They end by Rachel kissing Finn's cheek. During the under classmens performance of In My Life, Finn and Rachel are together, holding each other, sharing emotional and loving looks, and showing various forms of public affection. The two of them are also in the halls together in support of Puck and his re-tes t, which he passes with a C-. The scene then changes to the graduating Glee club students walking down the hall together in their gowns. At graduation, Rachel is the last one to be called. She then walks up to Finn and gives him a kiss. The scene quickly changes to Kurt, Finn, and Rachel as they prepare to open up their letters of acceptance. Finn goes first, and does not get into PACE. Rachel is clearly emotional and stand besides and confronts Finn as he is also clearly hurt. When Rachel opens hers and gets accepted into NYADA. The looks that all three of them exchange are slightly mixed, both of happiness of her result, and sadness of the outcome it faces for the trio. Rachel reflects, and she's happy with the day, but isn't thrilled. She decides that she doesn't want to go to New York, as she doesn't want to leave Finn and Kurt behind, and wants to help them so that all three of them can go next year, together. Finn and Rachel kiss, and walk down the school hall for the last time together in hold. Rachel gets into Finn's car as they head to the wedding. Surprising Rachel, Finn parks in front of the train station telling her that she is going to NYADA, and that they're not getting married. Finn can't accept holding Rachel back from NYADA. Finn asks Rachel if she is 100% committed to marriage, to which Rachel says nobody is 100% sure and he tells her that he wants to marry her so bad he cant go through with it because it makes him sick that she has to wait a whole year just to wait for him. Finn tells her that he is 100% sure of marrying her, and that she is something special and will do amazing things on her own. Rachel starts to break into tears as she realizes Finn is breaking up with her. Rachel tries to reason, but Finn stands firm and tells her that he is joining the army and says " you now how much i have cried about this", which causes Rachel to cry even harder. Finn tells her that he still loves her, but that she needs to surrender and let go. He also tells her that if they are meant to be together, the universe will tell them and it will all be alright. They share a final "I Love You," they kiss, and when the kiss is over, Rachel covers her mouth showing she does not want to let go and is very hurt.They walk together, holding hands to the train, singing Roots Before Branches. The two kiss for the last time and he holds her hand before she steps in the train. As Rachel takes her seat, they stare at each other lovingly as the rest of the New Directions wave goodbye. As it moves, Finn runs along side the train until he can't go any further, to which Rachel continues to cry. Later, she arrives at New York city, continually sings as she walks around. At the end, she walks through a crowd as the episode comes to an end. Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in season three Category:Episodes for Finchel Category:Episodes against Finchel